1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-image cameras, and more particularly, to multi-image cameras with a single rotating power source and lever arm assembly sequentially operating both the lens and shutter systems of the camera.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
It has become quite common for individuals to be provided with identification cards containing their pictures. Many organizations, groups, benefit plans, and employers require members of the group or employees to have such identification cards.
With today's increasing photographic film and development costs, cameras have been developed which take a plurality of pictures on one film sheet. These cameras use an instant developing film i.e., Polaroid, and up to four pictures of either the same subject, or four separate subjects are exposed on the same film sheet. These pictures are immediately available and provide an easy and quick method of producing pictures for identification cards.
An example of an advanced design for a multi-image camera is the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,580, disclosing perhaps, nearly the current state of the art. Nonetheless, the historic rises in silver costs have made even quarter-frame exposure cameras, such as these, impracticably expensive for the large scale bulk useage for which these cameras were designed.